


Everything You Say Will Be Used Against You

by noohdulss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Detective Eren Yeager, Drunk break up, Levi Regrets, M/M, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Strong Eren Yeager who don't need no man, rough break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noohdulss/pseuds/noohdulss
Summary: Levi drank himself silly, said things he shouldn't, and the things he shouldn't have said were used against him by Eren.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager one-sided, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Everything You Say Will Be Used Against You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted miserable Levi and head bitch in charge Eren who knows his worth and won't take shit from anyone because he knows he's his own person and that there are others who won't take him for granted. Added a little EreJean/JeanEre for self-indulgence. I am so fucking hungry that I finished this. Unedited. No beta.

“Levi!”

“No!”

“Levi, let’s talk about this!” Eren begged as he stormed towards their bedroom to where his boyfriend of 4 years went. Tears streamed down his face as soon as the words registered in his brain.

_ ‘Why?’ _

Levi turned to him with a sneer and spat, “What is there to talk about?” 

Eren did not know what to do, it was all too sudden —a hurricane that came to wreck their four years and everything in between. What happened? What did he do to make Levi suddenly break up with him? Was it him? 

_ ‘What happened?’ _

“Us! Let's talk about us! What’s the problem?” Eren screamed at the top of his lungs. He did not know what he felt confused, angry, sad? It was all muddled together and all he knew was that his heart ached and the reason was the man in front of him, the man he loved since he learned what love is and knew how to love. 

“Did I do anything to upset you? Is it because I’m too busy with work?” Eren pleaded in between sobs, not even attempting to wipe the fresh tears running down his flushed cheeks. “Say something, Levi! Let’s fucking fix this and don’t you dare run away!”

“I am so goddamn tired, Eren!” Levi slurred. “I’ve been taking care of you since even before we got into a relationship. What you need is a fucking babysitter!” He rolled his eyes as he removed his suit. “I’m just done.”

It stung like a motherfucker. Levi had a point but that won’t stop his tears from streaming down his face. His  _ honest to god words  _ would never stop the tears racing and the pain he felt in his chest. It felt like someone stabbing him repeatedly, burying knives deeper leaving his chest as hollow as an empty shell. Eren can not— _ did not  _ imagine his life without Levi ever since they got together and can only remember loving him ever since he even knew what love felt like. 

“You just had too much to drink. Let’s talk about it tomorrow.” Eren turned around to leave. 

“No Eren, I didn’t,” Levi insisted as he shrugged his coat off. “Jeager, I am so fucking tired of you. I’m breaking up with you. That’s it.”

_ ‘That’s it.’  _ Eren repeated in his thoughts. He carefully concluded that this was the reason Levi has been so distant for a while now. Going home drunk only to go to sleep and not even say hello to him. He was creating distance to break up with him and alcohol gave him the nudge and courage he needed to actually end things. And that made Eren’s blood boil, if he wants to get away from Eren so be it.

“I hope you’re sure about this, Ackerman.”

“I’m fucking sure, Jeager.” Levi slurred as he dropped his body to the bed.

“I will never and I say  _ never  _ forgive you for this.” He vowed through gritted teeth as he wiped away hot tears flowing from his eyes freely only to be answered by soft snores.

“Fuck you, Levi. Fuck you for not doing this sober.”

He does not know how to even start but he will make sure he detaches himself from Levi even if it takes everything he has even if it takes four years.  _ He will fucking move on. _

Eren was so fucking done with people (Levi) taking him for granted.

*******

“Jean, thank you for answering last night… or err—so early in the morning.” Eren sighed, resting his face on the counter as his co-worker prepared coffee. 

He can’t even remember when was the last time he called Jean for something not work-related but lo and behold, he called him sobbing and out of breath at 3 A.M. with two suitcases, a duffel bag, and a backpack. Eren wasn’t an ungrateful brat and he knew he was deeply indebted to Jean for helping him run away from an apartment that slowly and successfully suffocated the oxygen out of his lungs and wringed his eyes of tears.

“Heads up, I’m not gonna clown your ass  _ as much _ right now because I know you’re having a hard time.” He said accompanied with a sigh knowing how dirty a break up can be especially if it's one of the long ones, sliding the cup of coffee on the counter carefully towards the brunet. “Also, I knew you won’t call anyways unless it’s for work or for very serious reasons. Obviously, it’s not for work since we finished our cases last week and the new sergeant hasn’t showed up yet.”

Eren snorted at his last remark, “I really appreciate it and I didn’t know who to call. Armin lives with his girlfriend, Mikasa is out of town, Sasha lives with her boyfriend, and well, you know Reiner and Bertholdt.” 

Jean only raised an eyebrow and nodded his head, “Ouch! Slow down, Jaeger. Are you saying I’m your last  _ last  _ option?” 

“Don’t take it the wrong way!” Eren groaned out, raising his head to take a sip of the coffee offered by the owner of the apartment he’s currently in. “It’s just that, I never took you as someone who would actually drive up to my apartm— _ former  _ apartment and help me basically move out at 3:14 in the morning, on a work day by the way, and actually let me stay until the morning in yours.” Flushed cheeks, chapped lips, and red puffy eyes visible for the other man to see. 

As a co-worker, Jean’s heart broke as he saw the usually cheery face turn into something so  _ broken. _ It was unsettling and all he wanted to do was at least help him get back on his feet. 

It unsettled him even more to realize that Eren looked even more ethereal being in a devastated state. There will never be an appropriate or right time to say just that to the man in front of him.

“You don’t know a lot about me then.” Jean teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he placed his empty cup on the counter and turning to fill two containers with coffee knowing damn well they’ll both need it. 

“Apparently,” Eren sighed for the nth time since he got here. “And apparently, it’s hard to hunt for an apartment hunt.” He rolled his eyes slamming down his phone on the countertop carefully, standing to head over to the sink and wash the used cups.

“You can stay here.” 

“What?”

“You. can. stay. here. shitface.” Jean repeated slowly as if Eren became a child who he needs to talk slowly to. “You can take the other room then we can split bills and shit in half or something. It doesn’t only fix  _ your _ apartment hunting dilemma but also helps us both cut our expenses.

“Is it just me or did you sound smart?” Eren smiled at his attempt at a joke to which Jean only scoffed.

“I am smart.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Eren chuckled with mirth as he closed the faucet, turning towards Jean with a soft smile. “Thank you, Jean… again.”

_ ‘What the fuck?’  _ Jean thought and it scared himself with how fast and thoughtless he answered that. Yes, he wants to help Eren however  _ why?  _ Is it because he’s his friend, co-worker, or worse? He was not sure himself but he assured that there will be time to think about it.

_ All the time in the world or until Eren moves on. _

*******

The two men entered the elevator with a light banter going on. The car ride was smooth and they even went to grab a bagel before everything else. It felt too natural and it scared Jean because how the hell is he not supposed to get used to this. It was also eerie how Eren didn’t even seem down in the dumps which is technically not a bad thing however he expected the man to be more broken since it  _ was  _ a long-term relationship.

“I am so gonna kick your ass in this new case.”

“In your wildest dreams, horse face. And it’s not eve—” Eren’s words were cut off as the man heard the ringing of a phone and immediately fished it from his pocket.

He felt a sharp pain strike his chest as the feeling of hollowness came back as he saw the caller identification. His smile faltered as he rejected the call and sighed to look back up to Jean who was watching him carefully. “I’m not made of porcelain, I won’t break or anything. My mother called me yesterday and told me I lived 19 years without Levi, I’ll be able to get back my groove soon. Plus, he’s not my world—I am my own world; he's only a star that happened to pass by, I think.” The brunet ended with a chuckle shaking his head at the weird analogy.

“Hopefully,” Jean sighed, eyeing the soft expression that plastered itself on Eren’s face at the fond memory of his mother. “Also, who even says ‘groove’?” Jean spat, gagging at the thought. “Are you 40 or something?”

“Horseface,” Eren only sighed and shook his head and exited the elevator with Jean and went directly to their desks which were on the opposite side of the room. Eren’s farther from the elevator while Jean nearer. 

“Attention,” A deep voice called out to the room which made everyone scramble nearer the chief. 

“Commander Smith, looking dashing as always.” Eren greeted from his seat with a smile as everyone was busy gathering nearer the center. 

“I can’t help it.” Erwin said with a serious tone, with a slight tug on his lip.

Erwin cleared his throat as the detectives and officers gathered, “Let me introduce the new sergeant, Hange Zoe. They’ll be leading Jeager’s squad from now on, don’t make it too hard on them.”

“Chief, Eren’s the only one hard to handle.” Jean chirped from behind Eren, earning him an elbow to the stomach.

“Deserved,” Armin commented under his breath which didn’t go unnoticed by the squad.

“Anyway, I’ll leave Sergeant Hange to distribute new cases and for introductions.”

On the other hand, Eren has been quiet. He knew who Hange was, they were Levi’s buddy along with Erwin through high school and it made him want to dig a deep whole below his desk. They already met once or twice when they visited the apartment and ate dinner with them while they talked (or in Levi’s terms ‘annoyed them’).

_ ‘Really?’  _ He thought to himself. It felt like the universe was playing a sick and twisted prank on him.  _ ‘What did I do in my past life to deserve this? _ ’ 

Eren could only sigh and walk towards where Hange directed them which is their desk.

“I’m Sargeant Hange Zoe and I’m pretty laid back just make sure that everything is done properly. People would refer to me as weird but I prefer eccentric. Hopefully with everyone’s cooperation, let’s make Trost district safer.” The new sarge introduced with a wide grin to which the detectives only nodded their heads to, still confused.

“I hope to get to know everyone better.” Hange sighed looking at everyone with a scrutinizing gaze, Sasha, Armin, Jean, Reinier, Bertholdt, and finally, Eren who met their gaze straight on. “For now, I only know Detective Jeager, how’s Levi by the way?”

“Sarge, I wouldn’t know,” Eren shrugged, chuckling a bit and glancing at Armin who had his eyebrows furrowed.

The new boss tilted their head and took it as an invitation to pry further, “Now, now, there’s no need to be shy with me.”

Eren was shaking, breath hitched on his throat, it felt like someone rashly trying to pry fresh wounds open with bare hands, to leave out in the fresh air and it made him feel  _ weak _ . He wanted to shout, scream, run away from this damned person but a hand on the small of his back ground him and it took everything he had to offer a small smile towards the superior officer, “We broke up yesterday so I won’t even know if he woke up, Sarge.”

He breathed out and turned away. Hopefully, Jean will gather the information for their case. 

*******

“Levi Ackerman, what the fuck!” was the first thing Levi heard when he woke up with a pounding headache from his severe hangover.

Groggy and irritated from being woken up early in the morning, he grunted, “What the fuck do you want, shitty four eyes?”

“I think the more proper question is  _ ‘What the fuck were you thinking last night? _ ” A deeper voice answered. Erwin sounded disappointed and annoyed at the same time.

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“Eren,” Hange was the one who answered. 

Levi figured they must have been in Erwin’s office, cooped up to team up on him which annoyed him to hell and back, “What’s with Eren? He’s at work, you don’t have to ask me everytime. You literally work with him.”

“What did  _ you _ do to Eren? Goddamn it, Ackerman.” Erwin huffed out in annoyance.

“Nothing,”

“ _Nothing_?” Hange parroted back. “Levi, you fucking broke up with him.”

“What?” Levi shot up from the bed, shocked, confused, and dizzy all at the same time.

“The gorgeous boy’s eyes were blooshot and puffy as fuck! What do you mean nothing?” Hange continued, not bothering to answer his question. “I know I am in no way involved in this but what the fuck were you thinking? He was literally the best thing that ever happened to you! You were so happy with him and I’ve—we’ve known you long enough to say that!”

“Han—”

“You were so lucky to be loved and to love someone like him. And I am speaking for a fact because I know that big guy here had or probably still has hots for that lovely detective outside.” They continued and on the other line Levi could hear Erwin trying to make her stop but they only paused to take deep breaths. “Tell me did you even end it on good terms?”

“I can’t remember and what the fuck Erwin?” Levi whispered, running his fingers through his unruly hair with a huff of annoyance towards himself.

“Le—”

“I CAN’T EVEN REMEMBER BREAKING UP WITH HIM, OKAY?” He shouted, and the two people on the other line went silent.

_ “Captain? Sarge?”  _ Levi heard from the other line after the sound of the door opening broke their silence, the familiar voice making his breath hitch and heart pounded faster, harder.  _ “I’m off with Jean to go to the Santiago murder scene.”’ _

“Who’s Jean again? Sorry.” Hange asked, forgetting the man on the other line for a moment.

_ “Detective Jean Kirstein,” _ Eren answered with a snort.  _ “Horseface.” _

“Okay, fill us in when you get back.”

_ ‘That fucking horseface swooping in as soon as the window fucking opens up.’  _ Levi thought, clutching his phone harder than he did, than he should. He breathed out, accidentally, out of force of habit, “Eren,”

When he probably should not even think about him. He was undeserving with the pain he inflicted upon his lover unknowingly under the influence of alcohol. Apparently, he hurt him enough to drive Eren away. To pack his necessities and most of his clothes in the short amount of time last night and basically move out.

_ “Are you on the phone, Sarge?” _

“Uh, yeah. It’s—”

_ “Levi.”  _ He finished for them.

Levi’s pride told him not to apologize and that Eren should have understood it was just the alcohol talking. It told him not to apologize especially in the presence of his closest friends, Eren’s superior. Still, he did, he wanted to, he was willing to beg Eren to come back. Hange’s “Babe, I’m sorry, I really am. I was drunk and I didn’t know what I was doing—I didn’t know what I did. Where did you go? Where are your clothes? Please come back.”

_ “Sadly, Mr Ackerman, I can’t do that.”  _ He answered from the other line.

“What?”

_ “You said, quote,  _ ‘Jeager, I am so fucking tired of you. I’m breaking up with you. That’s it.’ _ , unquote.”  _ Eren quoted him, voice confident and unwavering and Levi felt like he was dumped with ice cold water.  _ “And when I asked you when if you were sure, you said, quote,  _ ‘I’m fucking sure, Jeager.’ _ , unquote. Captain, Sarge, I need to go. Good bye, Levi. I’ll collect my other belongings when I’m free.” _

The sound of the door reverberated throughout the room and the phone he held.

“That’s that,” Hange sighed.

“It’s what you get after loving, drowning yourself in alcohol, and hurting my best detective in the precinct.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment and let me know what you think?
> 
> twitter: @noohdulss  
> tumblr: noohdulss


End file.
